


All Part of the Plan

by ThomE_Gemcity_06



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Baking, Blatant Flirting, Cravings, Eventual Smut, Homemade Cookies, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Slash, Teasing, office blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomE_Gemcity_06/pseuds/ThomE_Gemcity_06
Summary: Danny just wants to drive his car, so maybe he came up with a (three-part) plan to get his partner to go along with it—and maybe it got him Steve, too. It was all justpart of the plan.





	

**H A W A I I . F I V E - 0**

" _Mmm_! God, Danno." Steve paused in Danny's entryway, inhaling deeply at the pleasant, mouth-watering aroma that immediately pulled him further into the moderate-sized rental, swinging the front door shut. "It smells fucking delicious in here!" he called. "Are you-- are you **baking?** "

"First of all... Hello, Commander-barge-in-here-without-knocking." Danny came from the hallway into the main area of the small, two-bedroom house in a pair of charcoal trouser, and light-blue button-down with a diagonal-stripped tie, holding a coloured can of something in hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Steve turned towards the blond from his cursory survey of the kitchen. "I thought if I knocked, the vibrations might shake the place apart and put it in the ground and leave you homeless." His tone was utterly mocking.

Danny gave him a little glare. "Yeah, comments like that don't work anymore. This isn't some rat-infested house of cards." He waved his occupied hand, "This is a proper house, with fences separating the neighbours, a stoned walk and big tree in front—So I'm sure it'll hurt your grunt-brain to come up with some new material, but do try to put at least a little effort into it, Steven."

"I'm going to take that encouragement to heart, Danny." Steve warned.

"I’m sure you will." Danny just rolled his eyes. "It's eight in the morning, by the way. _Why_ the hell would I be baking, Steve?" a single brow rose.

"Why does it smell so good in here then?" Steve challenged. It did smell damn good in here, and it made him want to eat whatever it was that did. He was going to find it. He was.

"That, my friend, is called real-estate agent's cheap-man’s cologne." Danny held up the can in his hand for Steve to see. "Air freshener— _'Cookie Delight'_. Don't knock the name," he raised a finger at the man's expression. "It makes my humble abode smell like Grandma's—or an open-house."

Steve took the can, inspecting it. "So... no cookies, then?"

"No, Steven. There are no cookies." Danny snatched the can back. "Back in New Jersey, when I could afford such extravagance as _real_ cookies—you bet your ass—instead, I have to be content with tasting the air. Right. No no no, this is better." Danny waved the can in Steve's face when he started to give him a pitying expression. "It's better this way. Do you know why?"

"I have absolutely no idea." Steve replied, watching him. "Why don't you tell me?"

"Gladly. See, I don't have to go through the added trouble and cost of actually _making_ and then _consuming_ homemade cookies—I can just have my place smell like it— **and** to add further to peoples' delusions on this big lava rock that we’re all living happy and not suffering from government wages."

"Not even a store-bought package?" Steve wondered, turning from the wound-up man and started to go through his kitchen cupboards. He really had a craving for the dessert snack.

"No," Danny growled, slamming the can down onto his dining table, annoyed. "And since when do you like cookies?" his hands waved. "I've never seen you eat cookies since I've know you." Hands propped onto his hips accusingly.

"I'm still not a robot, Danny." Steve rolled his eyes, even though the other couldn't see it, it translated through his tone perfectly. "I eat food, even _sweet things_ on occasion." Just being in the Navy, being a SEAL, had warped his tastes and palate slightly with MREs and other times, things a little more down-to-earth (literally). He slammed the cupboard shut, mildly perturbed because yeah, it was great that Danny finally found a place that wasn't a shithole or haunted and pretty nice, really, but his cupboards lacked the essentials—like **food**. The blond usually didn’t 'splurge' on things like food until it was his weekend with Grace. Steve turned back to his partner and leaned back against the small counter space, arms crossed lightly over his chest. "That spray stuff _really_ got me craving something."

"Don't remind me, alright?" Danny sighed. "Not everyone can have the cake and eat it, too."

Steve straightened and picked up the can again, scowling at it. "You're just torturing yourself with this." He pressed the trigger and sprayed it.

"Then why'd you spray more of it?!" Danny exclaimed. With a scowl, he snatched the can back.

"It fucking smells good." Steve replied petulantly, licking his lips as he inhaled deeply through his nose like he could actually taste it.

"I know it smells good, you animal." Danny glared at him. "What do you think I've been eating for breakfast all morning waiting for you to come and pick me up in my _own_ car?"

"Wait wait wait. Hold up," Steve even accompanied it with a raised hand like a stop sign. "You keep saying that and I thought you were joking around," he peered closely at the man, "Now I'm starting to think it's _true_ and I'm getting a little worried here, Danno."

"Whoa, step back, big guy." Danny told him, even as he didn’t budge an inch himself. "Unless you're going to kiss me, there's no reason to be that close."

Something flashed across Steve's face too fast for Danny to catch it, before the taller man took a single step back. He flashed a grin, "I wouldn't kiss you right now; if I did, you'd just think I did it because your life is so sad. A pity kiss."

"Any kiss from anyone would be a pity-kiss nowadays," Danny muttered, smoothing a hand through his perfectly ordered hair.

"Pity," Steve murmured in sympathy, patting and then squeezing the man's shoulder warmly.

"Ha ha, funny man." Danny replied sarcastically, giving himself an internal shake. "Where are the keys to my car?" he crossed one arm over his chest, his hand over his opposing bicep, his other palm held up between them, demanding.

"What? I don't think so." Steve shook his head, dropping his hand. "If there were cookies, then maybe." He walked towards the door. "But no."

"It's **my** car!" Danny almost stormed after him before he remembered that he didn't have shoes. He paused by the door to slip his loafers on and quickly locked up after himself.

"But **I** have the keys." Was the cheeky reply, the man already at the driver's side of the Camaro in the small driveway.

"Because you **stole** them," Danny accused over the roof of the car, standing at the passenger side.

Steve gave him a boyish grin. "You practically **gave** them to me." He slipped into the car.

Danny growled as he did the same. "I hardly expected you to just snatch them from my hand when I wasn't paying attention. _Should have known better_ ," he muttered to himself.

"Then it's your fault, really." He gunned the engine and reversed into the street.

"My fault. My fault, he says." Danny shook his head and looked at the man, incredulous. "Clearly. I must be paying for some shitty thing I did in a past-life. That's the only explanation."

"You should of had cookies," he gave a one-shouldered shrug.

"You're really fucked-up, you know that?"

Steve just laughed at the accusation.

"I worry about you," Danny continued, "Real concern sometimes. Like grenades in my glove compartment, your arousal at blowing things up... and this." He gestured around the car, just encompassing the entire current situation.

"It's always nice to know you care, Danno." He mused.

Danny just shook his head and looked out his window. "Cookies," he muttered to himself. "Fucking cookies," from view of his partner, his scowl took a thoughtful accent.

**0 - xH5Ox - 0**

"What’s that?" Steve questioned immediately as Danny strode into the office casually a couple days later, a medium-sized food container tucked under his arm as he crossed through the war room to his office.

Danny blinked at him as he passed by the taller man and into his own office. "A rainy-day thing."

"There’s a 60% chance that it’s going to rain today," Steve pointed out as he followed the man closely.

"Huh." Danny sat in his desk chair, container on his lap as he swivelled lightly to peer out the high window on his back wall, despite the fact that he’d just come from outside. "Should I call you Mr. Weatherman now?"

When he turned back, it was to find Steve leaning back against the edge of his desk to the immediate left of him. "60%," he repeated. "The container?" he prompted. His hazel-grey eyes were lasered to the mysterious container resting on his partner’s lap.

Danny just gave the very obvious man an innocuous smile as he leaned forward. "You mind?" he lightly smacked the man’s closest shin, showing his intention of wanting the lower drawer on this side of the desk that he was blocking.

In response, instead of stepping aside, Steve widened his stance glibly for the man, staying his position, but giving access to the blond man.

Danny rolled his eyes and huffed a sigh, but continued on as if it were the most normal workplace thing, and decidedly probably not workplace sexual harassment with Steve’s widely displayed crotch right there. He opened the drawer and placed the container from his lap into the space, before shutting it and **locking** the drawer with the small key that he had. _There, step-two, finished._ "Perhaps _another_ rainy-day, then." Step-one was already in the container, exacted as he woke up this morning. Now, Steve just needed to be his predictable-self.

Danny went to sit back up, but found Steve leaning closely over him.

"What’s in the container, Danny." Steve whispered, peering at him.

"Wouldn’t you like to know," Danny answered, just as hushed and mysterious, just to rile the man.

Steve narrowed his eyes. "I asked, didn’t I?"

"Sounded more like an order to me."

"Tell me." Steve rumbled, eyes slanted.

"See? What did I tell you?" Danny admonished. "An order."

Steve glared and Danny smirked in return. Still in each other’s personal space, their breath mingling, noses almost touching; Danny amused and Steve impatient.

"And what did I say about proximity?" Danny teased, low. "The only reason you should be this close… is if you plan to kiss me."

Steve licked his lips reflexively as his gaze flickered down to Danny’s teasing lips.

"Well?" Danny wondered. "Are you thinking about it?"

Steve inhaled sharply through his nose as he tucked his chin in, arms crossed over his chest and effectively backing off without really backing off. "What’s in the container, Danno?"

"You’re like a broken record." Danny leaned back comfortably in his chair as he chuckled lightly in amusement, his arms raised over his head and the back of his chair, the single key to his desk clutched in his right hand. "When I deem the time right, I shall reveal its contents to you, Commander Control-Freak."

Steve shook himself from the mesmerizing sight of Danny’s stretched button-down shirt over his chest and one of his damned ties. "Deem?" he questioned. "Really?"

"Yes, deem. What wrong with deem? Would you rather I use reckon? I like deem, so yes, Steven—Deem. _Really_."

Steve grumbled, about to open his mouth to ask again because he seriously just wanted to know. Had to know. He knew half of what Danny was doing was to get under his skin, but damn, it got under his skin!

"Hey, guys," but Chin popped his head in before it could go anymore in circles. "We caught a case. I’ll text you the address." And he was gone.

Danny hopped lightly to his feet, tucking his desk key into his breast pocket and was already on his way around the desk and out of his office. "I’m driving,"

"Yeah," Steve said in _that_ voice; his: I-know-something-that-you-don’t! "How do you plan to do that?" he followed the man to the parking lot around back the Palace.

"By sitting in the driver’s seat, with my keys, Steven." Danny explained to the SEAL patiently. "That’s usually how it works." They approached the silver Camaro; Kono’s Cruiser and Chin’s Harley already absent.

"Oh! I hadn’t realized," Steve mocked him from behind, almost breathing down his neck. "That’s good to know."

Danny rolled his eyes as he pulled the handle on the car’s door, but it stayed firmly locked. Right, _keys_. He shoved his hand in his trouser pocket and came up empty. He didn’t know why he expected any thing else, or how he still hadn’t figured out **how** Steve did it without his notice. There was definitely some groping involved that he hadn’t noticed—how unfortunate.

"Steve." Danny inhaled deeply as he turned around to the man behind him.

"Yes, Danny?" Steve wondered politely.

"Where are my keys?"

"Your keys?" he rocked back on his heels.

"Yes, I know you took them. In the twenty-minutes we’ve been in each other’s company this morning, you somehow ninja’d them out of my pocket." He held out his hand, palm up, in a similar waiting gesture as a couple of days ago. "So hand them over."

"Ah. You mean these keys?" Steve pulled said set out of his pocket, dangling it between them. "Nah, these are mine."

"Yours, huh?" Danny crossed his arms over his chest and gave the man a droll look. "That-- that’s interesting, I must admit, ’cause that looks an awful lot like a keychain-photo of my daughter."

"Huh. Yeah, okay." Steve nodded, looking between the keys and Danny as his teeth scraped lightly against his bottom lip in rapid thought. He gave a confident look at the blond a second later. " _That,_ that is because we share her—don’t we. You and Me." He smiled at the answer that he’d come with.

Danny stared, and he stared a little more at the pleased man in front of him. "Alright." And he spun on his heel and went around the car to the passenger side of his Camaro. He flicked the door handle pointedly as he looked across at Steve. "Are you going to unlock it, or what?"

Steve gave a light gasp, "Danno—"

"Shut up right now and get into the car." Danny told him, because shit, Steve’s answer had completely caught him off-guard. "Do what I say before I change my mind."

Still grinning but more touched and softly than before at the blond’s response to his answer, Steve quickly used the Camaro’s key fob to electronically unlock the car and jumped in.

Now, all he had to do was find out what was in the container!

…

Steve bid his time. It was hard at times, throughout the day. But he let his SEAL Training take hold and make him patient.

It was the end of the day, he'd sent everyone home to pick up the case tomorrow with fresh eyes and hopefully some new leads. His heart jumped in adrenaline as he waved Danny goodnight, the detective leaving HQ empty-handed.

Steve was already gliding across the short distance from his office to Danny's dark one before the front glass doors were even shut all the way. He didn't have Danny's key as he knelt on one knee in front of the blond's desk, but he hardly needed it as he took out his lock-pick tools from the soft case. A flimsy desk lock was no match for him and he got it open within seconds.

He was too wanting to know what was in that damned mysterious container to feel guilty about breaking into his friend's desk—especially when Danny had been teasing him about it all day.

He pulled open the drawer and flashed the small pocket light he had in it—to find it empty, absent said mysterious container that had been burning a hole in his brain the entire day. "What the hell, Danno?" he muttered. He reached into the drawer and picked up the what actually _was_ in the drawer. It was a single yellow cue-card that read: **REALLY.** "Sneaky little bastard," he chuckled. "When did you have time to do that?" he wondered. He'd had Danny under a hawk-gaze the entire day and he'd left for the night empty-handed.

Shaking his head in a triangle of impressed, amused, and annoyed, he placed the card back exactly how he found it, and locked the drawer once more.

He turned out the lights and left HQ to head home. He would find out what was up with the container sooner or later, that was just a fact. It was also a fact that Danny honestly knew him too well.

**0 - xH50x - 0**

Steve came into the office the next morning, his sleep plagued by that container and Danny. Saliva instantly flooded his mouth as he pushed into his office as the delicious smell of fresh-baked cookies overtook him. The exact same smell he'd walked into when he’d picked Danny up at the beginning of the week.

He was simultaneously (all but) eating the air and on guard as he slowly crossed through behind his desk, searching out the windowed walls into the rest of Five-0 HQ for his blond partner. He'd seen the silver Camaro in the lot when he parked his Silverado, but had yet to spot the Jersey-native.

This was Danny's doing, there was no question about that—but the true question was: what was Danny up to?

"Steve?" as if conjured by thoughts of the man, Danny stuck his head into Steve's office. "Did you break and enter into my desk, you naughty SEAL you?"

Steve took on a professional posture behind his desk; straight-backed and hands clasped lightly on his desk as he regarded the man. "I would do no such thing, Daniel. Is there anything else I can help you with, detective?"

"Hm." Danny cocked his head. "Liar-liar," he sang. "Are your pants on fire? You getting a little hot there, Steve? Maybe you should take them off," he suggested coyly.

Steve swallowed. "Ahem," he tried to clear the husky from his responding tone. "I'm good."

"Alright, if you insist." Danny huffed out a breath. "But there actually _is_ something else I need you for."

"Sure, Danny. What's up?"

He straightened and finally came into the office, his arms behind his back as he approached the man's desk. Steve looked at the Jersey man as if he had X-ray vision, and made a micro-face when nothing actually happened.

"Hey, it smells good in here." Danny noted.

"Yeah, I noticed that too." he deadpanned. "Hey, you didn't happen to come in here before I came in this morning and spray your 'real-estate agent's cheap-man's cologne,' did you?"

Danny put on a show of bemusement and blinked innocently at the man as he stopped at the front of his desk. "Now... why exactly would I do that, Steven?"

"You tell me,"

"Okay, then." Danny looked at him for a moment. "So..." he brought his hands from behind his back and Steve instantly perked at the sight of the elusive, mysterious container from the previous day that he'd failed to find during his late night picklock and scavenge mission.

"What's in the container, Danny." He rose to his feet.

Danny smirked at the reaction. "Do you really want to know?" he set the container center McGarrett's desk, hands still holding it as he leaned forward on it.

"You know I do." He reached for the container, only to have his hand smacked away.

"How badly though?"

"Danny," Steve gave a low growl, leaning forward as well with his hands planted flat on the space in front of the container. "Enough with the games!"

Danny chuckled. "But when you pout like that, it's so cute."

Steve ignored the comment and the self-consciousness it brought him to glare at the blond so close across from him. Just one shift and—

"Here's how this will go, Steve." Danny told him, his expression becoming a little more serious, though it was still outlined with laughter and teasing. "I will show you what's in this container," he tapped his thumb on the lid, "I'll even let you _have_ what's in this container…"

"But...?" Steve prompted softly. He could feel a mini adrenaline rush flush through his veins in anticipation.

"Very perceptive of you," Danny nodded his approval. " _But_... this allows me to drive an hour a day on any of our cases—stakeouts not included. Before you say anything (because really, I'm being generous; it's my car); I will provide you with a container such as this each month and I take reasonable requests." He drummed his fingers enticingly on the container lid.

Steve only looked conflicted for about five more seconds, before he gave a firm nod. "What's in the container, Danno."

He ducked his head and watched with rapt attention as Danny peeled back the container lid. Steve smelt them the same time he got a visual. There wasn't that artificial kickback like from the spray, these were _real._ "Cookies," he whispered. "You made cookies, Danno?"

"Great observation skills, Captain Obvious." Danny smirked.

"Commander," Steve automatically corrected. "Homemade?" he could smell the red velvet easily, it was his favourite cake, and recognized the deep burgundy colour. The other, he could see yellow chunks in the baked dough and faintly detect a scent of pineapple.

"Of course homemade!" Danny huffed in insult. "What do you take me for? You got your red velvet sandwich cookies with a cream cheese coconut pecan center; and these ones," he pointed at the other, "I was feeling generous—soft pineapple cookies. Tried one myself," he shrugged, "they're not bad."

" _You_?" Steve lifted his eyes to the man, incredulous. " _You_ ate pineapple... **willingly**?"

Danny rolled his eyes at the man's over-the-top tone. "Look, pineapple's alright, just not on pizza. It's an affront to pies everywhere!" he took a deep breath. "Not the point. Our deal stands. I bake you cookies, I get to drive my car. Somehow, I feel like I'm getting the rotten end of the deal here." He finally straightened out of their little personal-space-bubble, arms crossed.

"Wow, Danny. I really can't believe this," he beamed at the blond, "Chin and Kono—"

"Are not going to know about this," Danny warned him with a raised finger for company, "Or they're going to be chomping at my heels for their own, and eat me out of the pocket. So keep it to yourself, huh? Consider it _classified_. That's your favourite word, right—other than Danno."

Steve pouted for a second before he nodded, because though he hadn't even tasted them yet, he did not want to lose this deal over a little petty bragging.

"Good," Danny snatched up a red velvet cookie and flopped back into one of the two leather chairs that adorned the front of Steve's desk.

"You do know that's getting taken out of your hourly drive-time, right?" Steve told him as he came around his desk and leaned back against the front, picking out a soft pineapple cookie to Danny's chosen red velvet.

"Chef's payment," Danny declared back.

Steve watched with an almost mesmerized gaze as the tip of Danny's tongue tracked the entire outside of the cookie, collecting up the puffed out cream filling before he bit into it.

"Mmm!" Steve voiced as he took a bite of his own cookie; and damn, he didn't know it if was the recipe or the fact that it was _Danny_ that baked them, but they were definitely better then ' _Cookie Delight'._ "I honestly didn't really believe you when you said you baked things from scratch back in Jersey. I'm impressed, Danno." _And deeply touched_. Danny baked for **him**. It was just one of those things that didn't happen to him.

"I'm sure I should be insulted by that," Danny said around his bite of cookie, "but I'll take the finishing compliment with grace. Thanks, it's always nice to be appreciated." He finished off his cookie.

Steve finished off his own cookie, a smirk curling the corner of his lips as he watched Danny eagle-out on the chair; legs open, arms folded back, his fingers twined behind his head, eyes closed. Watched as the blond licked his lips thoughtfully and with satisfaction (Steve's own tongue may have mirrored the action a little) after sampling his own product. On its own accord, Steve found himself from the edge of the desk and leaning over his partner, hands gripping the arms of the chair.

Feeling his hovering presence, Danny cracked open one eye and then the other. "Can I help you?"

"You missed some of the cream," Steve told him quietly, his gaze flicking from his blue eyes to his lips.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah,"

Danny licked the corner of his mouth. "Got it?"

He shook his head. "Still there,"

The corners of Danny's eyes crinkled. "Help a guy out, babe?" he suggested.

Steve cocked his head ever so slightly as he gazed at the blond man that was all but beneath him as he stood between the man's open legs; the subtext was clear as day, as if he frequent suggestion this past week at the least, weren't.

"Sure," Steve murmured. The tips of there noses brushed as Steve leaned those couple inches closer. Their breaths mingled with their proximity. Steve swallowed lightly.

Danny's eyes slipped closed in anticipation as he tipped his chin up slightly, waiting the precedented kiss, only to feel something warm and wet lave the corner of his mouth. Nose crinkled, he opened his eyes to stare at the man above him.

"Did you-- did you just _lick_ me, you animal?"

Steve gave him an amused and too please smile. "You asked for help, it seemed pretty logical," he licked his lips, "And tasty." He shrugged lightly, pretending ignorance, "Why? You were expecting something else, Danno?"

Danny could feel his breath cool against the wet strip on his face that extended from the crease of his chin, over the corner of his mouth and almost to his nostril. He narrowed his eyes at the man above him. "Now who’s the one playing games, Steven?"

"I'm just following your example,"

Danny let his hands unclasp from behind his head and his arms fell back down along side, aligning on the leather chair armrests, his hands coming atop Steve's. His fingertips drummed lightly across Steve's knuckles, "Well, how about you follow the example of kissing me, you schmuck?" his fingers lightly curled around one of Steve's wrists, the other brushed the back of his knuckles up Steve's arm, over his shoulder to cup the SEAL's nape and pull him the very, very short distance between them.

Their lips touched, and they both exhaled a sigh from their noses in a blast of agreed pleasure. It was like Steve sagged into the kiss, his forearms coming wholly onto the armrests, his knee bending and setting onto the edge of the cushion between Danny's opened legs, taking the strain off his back. All that pressure of the sexual tension, teasing, ‘almosts’ that were thick and twined between them since that first day.

The closed-mouth kiss didn't last long as Danny's tongue traced the seam of Steve's lips and the SEAL parted his like he was gasping in needed oxygen. Steve gave a soft moan; the faint taste of pineapple and red velvet collided as Danny licked his way through Steve's mouth.

Danny made a low sound as Steve's fingers pushed into the thick hair at the back of his head, shifting the angle slightly of their kiss and took charge, making an undulation of his spine that brushed their bodies together.

" _Ahem_."

Both men tensed briefly at the interruption, gasping lightly as they broke the kiss. Steve didn't pull away and surprisingly, Danny didn't shove him off as they recognized the amused sound of their rookie popping her head in.

Yeah, 'cause it was _just Kono_ , as if that wasn't an ominous sentence.

"Kono, it's—" Steve started, looking up to the door; leaving Danny to stare at the sexy arched line of his throat. _A bad time._

But Kono waved his excuse off as she sniffed and stepped fully into the office, her gaze searching briefly, before landing on the source beyond both men, eyes brightening. "Are those **cookies**?"

"No." Danny voiced instantly, making a move to wriggle from the chair but was ultimately blocked by Steve. "Those aren't cookies! Were Steve and I making out? Yes. We were. Let's focus on that for a minute, huh?" he suggested desperately, but it was far too late for that. Kono was on the scent.

Steve gave him a funny look and Danny shrugged helplessly as Kono made a B-line around them and to the desk. This is exactly what he didn't want to happen.

"This," the officer circled a finger at them, "Is old news and seen coming a mile off. But these, this—" she gasped delightfully at the full container of fresh, clearly home baked cookies, " _Come to Mama_ ," she cooed, picking up the container and hugging it to her chest like a lost puppy.

"Those aren't—"

"Please, bosses," Kono chuckled, heading for the door, "Continue. I got this." She pulled the cord by the door at the window.

"Damnit, Steve!" Danny cursed the unmoving man above him and he was helpless as Kono was free to just skip out the door. They heard her call: "Coz! The bosses were making out, but even better than that—I have cookies! Look, _brah_ , they're homemade!"

"I blame you." Danny groused, glaring up at the man.

Steve looked down at him with an open-mouth. "What did I—"

"What did you do, you ask? How about nothing, that's what!" Danny waved a hand. "Kono found the cookies, now Chin knows, too. Soon, _where-did-these-awesome-amazing-cookies-come-from_ will be asked—and it's just downhill from there!" he emphasized it with a mime. "Our deal is off," he slashed his hand. "I still retain my rights to drive my car, you lose your lease on my cookies. Now get off me, you Neanderthal."

But Steve refused to budge, his brow puckered and the corners of his mouth down turned in an unaccepting frown at the sudden turn. "No. No way. You baked me cookies, we kissed, we started this. The cookies might not be in the picture at the moment, but it doesn't change that. _This_." But Danny remained stubbornly silent. "How about I make it up to you in a different way?" Steve asked, nuzzling his way against the detective’s throat.

"Unbelievable," he huffed. "You want to do this here?" but even as he accused, he titled his head to give the man better access to kiss his neck, his hand under the hem of Steve’s polo shirt, rubbing the bare curve of his hip. "Even after what just went down?"

"Kono closed the blinds," Steve told him.

"What? She did?" he craned his neck to see behind him and sure enough, the bay of windows that immediately faced the war room and the cousins' offices across the way, were closed. Danny turned back to Steve with a slightly perturbed expression. "Huh."

"Well?" Steve grinned, a light in his eyes. He shifted his knee forward, pressing into Danny's crotch and able to feel the half-hardness of his partner against his thigh.

Danny sucked in a sharp breath. He had to fight for a moment to keep overwhelming arousal at bay. "We're at work!" he hissed.

"So?" Steve shrugged. "Chin and Kono already know. Clearly they already approve. Let them suffer the awkwardness of the aftermath—they stole my cookies." He was a little petulant by the end of his encouragement.

"What about _my_ awkwardness? Huh?" Danny asked. "What about that? This is work. They're in just the other room. What about the case? We're not having sex!"

"Who said anything about going all the way?" Steve started to rub his thigh against Danny's clothed sex, feeling it grow fully against his leg as Danny bit his lip to keep the moan at bay, but his stupid body betrayed him as his hips thrust against Steve and the delicious friction.

"You can be such a fucking bastard sometimes, McGarrett, you know that?" his cheeks were flushed.

"You love it. Admit it," he playfully nipped the blond's lips.

"Such a fucking tease all the time," Danny cursed the man even as he kissed back. "Taking your shirt off every chance you get. You only go through the door first just so you can sway your hips and show off that damn tight ass."

Steve threw away his tie and started to unbutton his shirt. "I know you love that, too." He kissed the man's hairy, exposed chest. "Get you half-hard with just that, don't you? I know you do,"

"Steve," Danny whined. "Fuck!" he gasp as Steve sucked his nipple.

"Well?" Steve teased, blowing across his wet nipple making the blond shiver lightly. "Are you thinking about it?" he repeated the man's own words against him.

"Fine! Alright. Alright!" Danny finally gave in. He rubbed his hands up Steve's arms desperately. "I'll do whatever the fuck you want, Steve, just-- just... do _something!"_ he'd regret the workplace sex later, but right now he was just wanted—no, **needed** Steve. _Something_ , anything from the man.

Steve licked and nipped and kissed his way down Danny's stomach with a grin, sliding off the edge of the seat to his knees in front of the chair, his hands expertly undoing Danny's belt and zipper. Danny's hard cock came free out the flap in his boxers and he moaned as Steve's warm breath breathed cool against his leaking, sensitive head.

"Cookies, Danno." Steve murmured. "I want cookies."

"Cookies. Sure. Fine. Whatever!" Danny's hand grabbed a handful of the brunette's short hair gently, but firmly and gave a light forward pressure. "Steve!" he growled.

Steve followed the motion willingly, moaning as he took Danny into his mouth.

"Oh, God!" Danny choked, throwing his head back against the chair as the wet heat of Steve's mouth enveloped his heavy cock.

Steve’s tongue twirled around the head, his one hand gripped the man’s thick thigh and rubbed; the other pumped the base of his cock.

"Cookies," Danny gasped. "You have no fucking idea!" his fingers massaged Steve's scalp as he bobbed his head, cheeks blissfully hollow as he sucked.

Best fucking three-part plan with a fourth-part ending he'd ever made.

**[end]**

**H A W A I I . F I V E - 0**

 

**Author's Note:**

> That very first scene just popped into my head out of nowhere and I wrote it down. I honestly thought it would go nowhere and I would never end up using it. But then this happened. Hope you liked it.


End file.
